Operation Malaria
Operation Malaria is a joint Military Operation between The 5th Reich, Swarm, and the USSR. The Landing Zone is Between Coastal Cameroon and the Southern Tip of Africa. The Mittleafrika Plan The Mittleafrika Plan is a planned operation for both the Swarm and the 5th Reich to begin African Empires. The List of Territories to be distributed are as follows: Dutecheus Mittleafrika *Cameroon *DRC *Congo *Angola *Zambia *Gabon *Equatorial Genuia *Rwanda The Swarm Territories *Northern Somalia *Eritrea *Djibouti *Ethiopia *South Africa *Namibia *Botswana *Lesotho USSR Concessions * Togo * Nigeria Gamer Territories These territories are being gifted to the Gamers to provide a sea connection to their Ugandan troops. * Kenya * Southern Somalia Void Hand Territories * Tanzania * Senegal * Mali * Sierra Leone * Liberia * Guinea * Egypt * Tunisia * Morocco * Gambia * Guinea-Bissau Battleplan Phase 1 - "Operation Pasta" In spite of everything every colonizer has learned throughout history, the Swarm will launch a full force attack with Millions of Troops against the Horn, at the Djibouti, Somaliland, and Somali Landing Points. Armored Support won't be used during this offensive, due to there being little Furry Military Presence there. The TailBiters guerrilla regiment will be placed in the horn with the Swarm by Ethiopia and Somalia. The Marksman Regiment will also be there along with the band. The Germans will Invade through Eritrea using Panzer tanks, with the Luftwaffe providing Air Support. These troops will meet with Forces in Uganda, attacking through Kenya and Somalia, and then marching down further South to meet up with Boer Offensive Troops in Angola and Malawi. Phase 2 - "Boer Offensive" Troops will Advance through the Gamer Foothold in South Africa. They will move up through Angola up to Malawi, Encircling Furries in Rhodesia. They will use the Air Force as the Main Tool to navigate through more mountainous regions of the Horn, and the Navy will blockade the Horn and prevent Supplies from Europe and Asia Coming In. Phase 3 - "Congo Basin Rush" The Air Force will begin to Bomb the Areas around the Congo Basin, and then Troops will move in through the Unprotected Jungle using A.J.C.T.s to clear Paths for the Troop Transports. The New plan A new plan was set up after the first one failed that involved mainly the 5th Reich. This is the plan: Phase 1 - “The Blitz“ A few bombing runs will occur on captured and lost territory to minimize infantry casualties. Pillboxes and Tanks as well as anti tank guns and flak emplacements will be destroyed. Small units of Fallschirmjäger will also drop in after the aircraft attack Phase 2 - “Landings“ Infantry and Tanks will land in east and south of Africa and make straight Lines across the Enemy forces that would look like the top Part of an H. More reinforcements would take camp and set up command units and other important assets Phase 3 - “Encirclement“ The remaining forces will encircle the remaining enemy forces and place a siege. Trenches would be dug as well to keep troops safe. Airfields would most likely be built during this period to continue bombing the encircled area until they surrender Phase 4 - “Dig In“ After Breaking the encirclement and finally taking the middle section of Africa, troops would dig permanent trenches to halt any counter-attacks. The first airfields could also be completed during this period, and so would ports. The remaining forces would get supply drops to make sure they don’t get any counterattacks from the north. After the completion of this step, the operation would be considered a victory. Timeline of Events September 17th * 3:22 PM - The Swarm Takes Positions for Operation Pasta and the Boer Offensive. The Void Hands begin taking the North September 18th * 8:01 A.M. - Operation Pasta begins in the Horn. THe Air Force is en Route the 5th Reich, Swarm, And USSR make landfall. * 9:12 A.M. - The First Resistance is felt, but falls as the Force is 1/15th the Size of the Swarm Detachment * 9:33 A.M. - Forces Arrive in Djibouti, and get halted as the Country is heavily defended. * 9:41 A.M. - Void Hand Reinforcements arrive down the Nile and begin Hammering at Abyssinia * 10:48 A.M. - Abbis Ababa is captured. Djibouti's outer defenses are rammed through. * 10:54 A.M. - All Forces in Djibouti are kicked back out of the City * 11:04 A.M. - Soviets Suprise the exaughsted Furry Forces in Southern Somalia with a Surprise Attack. * 11:06 A.M. - The Boer Offensive has Started. * 12:34 P.M. - The Boer Offensive stops short of Lesotho, because of bad weather and road conditions. * 1:45 P.M. - The Horn Troops are halted by Furry Defenses. September 19th * 1:33 A.M. - A Swarm Surprise attack in the Horn allows them to Break into Eastern Africa. * 2:27 A.M. - Agreements with Native African Tribes allows the Swarm to breeze through most of East Africa, although they halt the Forward assault to close Pockets of Furry Troops. * 9:22 A.M. - Furries drive the Swarm back out of East Africa into the South of the Horn. * 11:30 A.M. the 5th Reich Afrika Korps retakes East Africa using Blitzkrieg tactics * 12:44 P.M. - The Swarm and Tailbiters are beaten back when Sudanese Reinforcements arrive in the Horn and drive them all the way back to Addis Abbaba. * 1:33 P.M. - A Furry Water Invasion from the Arabian Penisula into north Somalia succeeds, and encircles Tailbiters on the Somalian Coast, fighting Furry Pirates. * 6:30 P.M. -The 5th Reich launches a Rescue effort for the Tailbiters. Using their superior H-45 class Battleships the furry pirates are sunk and the Tailbiters are saved. September 20th * 2:33 A.M. - The First Battle of Addis Ababa Occurs, Swarm is pushed out of Ethiopia into Djibouti and Eritriea. * 4:54 A.M. - Furries are pulled from South Africa, allowing Boer Offensive Troops to Swarm (Pun Intended) in. * 6:37 A.M. - The Last Swarm Android Tracker is destroyed in the Horn. The Swarm Refocuses Tactics on the Boer Offensive. * 9:15 P.M. - Boer Offensive Troops are Crushed. Every Android is Destroyed. The Few Gamer Troops left commit die. September 22nd * 10:54 - Erich Von Bleinspeiler goes full strategist mode and sends his Navy to cut off all furry supply lines going to Afrika and sends his troops back to Africa and capture more territory With orders to kill every single furry in sight. “This Operation ain’t over Till all the furries in Africa die a painful death for what they did to our men” -Erich Von Bleinspeiler. * 10:56 A.M. - The Swarm Joins Bleinspeiler's counterattack and set the Attack for Western Somalia. * 2:17 P.M.- The Invasion of Somalia is a success. The furries try to counterattack but are cut Down by 5th Reich machine gun and motar Fire. The furries retreat to Sudan. Category:Battles Category:Major Battles Category:Current Events